The Golden Promise (ON HIATUS)
by The Daughter of Night
Summary: With every ending is a new beginning. And Tori Night is experiencing it first-hand with her 7 year old son. She's been through hell and back with her best friend and past lover Luke Black, until some devastating findings break them apart; that is till the day they cross paths once again. Will their child be able to bring them back together, or will it be the end to his happiness?
1. Prologue

*****COMING IN MARCH*****

 **READ 1ST BOOK: The Silver Promise (TWILGHT/MORGANVILLE VAMPIRES CROSSOVER)**

 **SPOILERS FOR THE SILVER PROMISE, READ IF YOU DON'T WANT TO READ FIRST BOOK OR FOR A REFRESHER**

The Silver Promise Summary: The story of two teenage assassins who encounter some past enemies, friends, and family and have to figure out whether they are now friend or foe. Tori Night, a 16 year old assassin working with her best friend Lucas Black, Luke for short. They later move to Morganville on one of their latest adventures where they encounter some people from their past. The two end up finding out that their past didn't really end well and are now fighting their way out of many tight situations and arising conflicts between the both of them and their target. Along with all this drama, the two begin feeling less platonic towards each other, yet have no clue how to act upon it. In the end, Tori and Luke end up getting their happily ever after, but the end was still not finished with them. Tori later finds out that Luke had been playing her all along and leaves, she gets back home and she finds that she's pregnant.

* * *

-Crossover with The Morgamville Vampires, but only the characters. You don't need to read the series to understand this story.

Prolouge

Tori's P.O.V.

I watched from the window as the plane landed in Seattle, Washington away from California; with my baby. As I was getting off I had crashed into a couple of people by accident and was given a few glares and very colorful vocabulary. I shook my head at them before getting my luggage and sliding my baby boy on my hip and started walking around in search of my uncle, but found my cousin instead.

"Bella!" I called out and tried my best to get to her with a seven year old on my hip and luggage behind.

"Oh my god! Tori!" She cried out and slipped her arms around me, returning the gesture, yet also dropping the luggage.

"Hey, kiddo. It's nice to see you." Uncle Charlie said, also pulling me in for a hug.

"Hey Uncle Charlie! It's good to see you too. How are you guys?" Uncle Charlie and Bella replied with a fine before pestering me to introduce them to Kayden.

I looked down at my baby still on my hip to see him awake and very curious to who these people were. "Hey baby boy. You want to meet some nice people?" He nodded and giggled when I blew a raspberry on his arm while I set him down on the floor. We had moved to a less crowded place earlier during our exchanging greetings.

"Kayden, this is your Aunt Bella and Grandpa Charlie. You guys, this is my son Kayden." Charlie smiled when I introduced him as Grandpa because my biological dad and I were still getting used to the idea of each other and my step-father was never really an important figure in my life, but Charlie was and he always treated me like his own.

I watched as Bella cooed at him for a while before asking him some questions.

"So how old are you, Kayden?"

He paused and thought a while before holding up seven fingers, "I'm seven Auntie Bella."

Bella just cooed harder before placing him on her hip. While they started to get to know each other, I helped Uncle Charlie with the bags while we just talked about what we missed in each others life's.

When he asked about Kayden knowing his dad, I nodded and explained that I told him he had a dad, but he wasn't around, nor wanted. Uncle Charlie just pulled me into an awkward side hug for a second before pulling away and told me that I was doing well at parenting. I smiled in response and close the trunk of the cruiser after I grabbed Kayden's car seat and tucked him in before we took off for Forks, Washington.

* * *

A/N: Review if it's good or not, the prolouge may change depending on how I feel about it. Till Next Time in March! :)


	2. Chapter I

_*Important Note * In The Silver Promise Bella and Michel are twins, in the sequel, they aren't because I don't want to change it since I still have yet to rewrite the whole story so I apologize in advance for any confusion if you read TSP before this._

Chapter 1

Tori's P.O.V

 _. . . . Belle's wedding Day . . . ._

"Tori come on! We have to get your make up done and your dress on. Oh and your hair. Oh God! Your HAIR! And-" I clamp my hand down on Lyssa's mouth before laughing.

"Oh, with the way you're acting right now makes me think it's your wedding." She rolled her eyes at me before shoving her hand at my face.

As soon as I registered the fact that there was a ring on her on her finger, I let out a high pitched squeal and crushed her in a hug.

"Congrats Lyssa! You're getting married to Paul!" Yeah , yeah. I know. Unbelievable right, yeah well believe it because it's happening. Lyssa had arrived in Forks the day after I came to be here for Belle's wedding. She met Paul and bam! They were in love. I mean they balanced each other out perfectly with Paul the mean, aggressive, arrogant guy and Lyssa as the smart, optimistic, back-boned girl who didn't give two shits about what anybody wanted.

"Yeah, yeah whatever. Now let's get you ready woman because this may take a while." I sighed before letting her do as she pleased, I mean this is for my cousin after all, although I don't think she is enjoying the fact that she has to be dressed up and in heels for this.

"Mom!"

"In here baby!" I called back and turned to see my baby boy in a black button-up and slacks with his tie losely around his neck with Michael behind him. Which reminds me, my mom and Aunt Amelie finally made up, they aren't exactly on sister terms, but can acknowledge the fact that they're sisters because of what happened to me. So now that they made up, she let Michael out to go to Belle's wedding.

"Hey you look nice," I said to Michael and pushed myself off the chair that I had been in for a couple hours for my make-up and hair. I bent down, about to pick up my baby when Lyssa screamed, that had both Michael and I freezing and turned to look at her.

"Don't you dare ruin my hard work woman!" I sighed before petting my baby on the head and did his tie before he hugged my leg gently.

"You look beautiful mom." I smiled and thanked him as Michael complimented me and Lyssa as well before telling us that we had to get to the reception hall soon since Belle had made me a bridesmaid. Michael took Kayden and told me that they would meet us downstairs.

I spun slightly in the dress and turned to the mirror. I blinked and took a second glance again at the reflection in front of me. I was in an ivory colored dress that ended above my kness, the dress was sleeveless and was adorned with lace everywhere with a couple rhinestones here and there to make it my kind of dress. My hair was up in a half up and down, curled to centric a golden head piece. I was in heels that matched my dress and had me towering at five feet nine, which was pretty tall.

"If only Luke could see me now." I whispered silently. I trained my eyes at the movement in the background to find Lyssa watching me with sad eyes.

"If he could see you now, he would then regret what he did. And if he really did love you, he would be proud of you for being one of the best people out there, Tori." My eyes started to water as I gave Lyssa a hug.

"Don't you dare ruin your make-up, I spent forever on it." Lyssa smack my arm as she said that. I just smiled before we linked arms and head downstairs to meet up with everyone at the Cullen house.

"You look beautiful Bells." She blushed, but thanked me.

"Aw, you guys are so pretty." I turned towards Alice who was in a dress similar to mine, but was slightly different to match her liking.

"Come on, let's get this wedding started." Belle and Alice laughed before we linked arms and started our way down.

* * *

"Congratulations!" I cried, giving a hug to Belle and then one to Edward.

"Thanks Tori." Edward smiled at me. When we had first met, we didn't exactly get along, but now we were practically inseparable with our crazy pranks when we learned that we all were of the supernatural, with the exception of Belle and Uncle Charlie.

"This is pretty fun." Seth said over the music.

"To me weddings are always fun and the best part in life because you get to marry the person you love, meaning it's forever with them." I replied.

"That is deep, Tori." I chuckled at his words, ducking down slightly with embarrassment.

"Sorry."

"No, it's fine. I like your perception of life and learning about how such small things can mean so much more." We grinned and continued dancing until Seth paused and turned towards the opposite side of the room. I craned my head slightly to see what caught his attention before we both walked towards that direction.

I watched the scene unfold as I stood off to the side before going back inside in search of my baby. When I finally located him, he was with Billy, the tribal leader, and was chatting with Michael. I walked over to them and scooped up Kayden and settled him back on my lap.

Once the wedding was over and Belle and Edward left for their honeymoon, I went to Seth who was standing by an unfamiliar man. Upon closer inspection, I could see a resemblance to somebody I knew, yet I couldn't figure out who.

"Who's this Seth?" I asked.

"Um this is Jacob Black. Jacob, this is Tori Night." I froze when Seth said Black. No wonder he looked so familiar, he was related to Luke. A pounding headache started to form, making my vision cloudy.

"Who are you talking to, Jake?" I saw another figure jump from the trees before making out his face.

"Tori!?" And then I fainted.

* * *

A/N: Hai, I'm back! How's life, I honestly thought I'd get a week off before March to start this story, but shit happens, and here I am today. My school year is a little more than halfway over and I also joined my school's Pole Vault team so updates won't be fast like my usual beginnings. But do not worry, there will be daily updates from Friday to Monday every week, why Monday? Because procrastination is a thing. But I hoped you like the chapter, and to any of my previous readers, hello, we meet again. Also, I'm sick with the flu, it may be the stomach flu, but I'm not sure because I only puked once, so I may forget about updating this story because sickness stays with me for a while and I despise it. My Twitter is: _luke_is_a_kirby_ and Instagram: _thedaughterofnight_ , follow me.

Review! Till Next Time! :)


	3. Chapter II

Disclaimer: I own neither story, although they are both amazing.

Chapter 2

Luke's P.O.V.

"Tori!?" One look in her eyes and I was done for. I had imprinted on my ex-best friend whom I slept with and now I presumed hated my guts. I watched, stunned as she fainted right there on the spot. The boy standing next to Jake had caught her before she hit the ground and picked her up bridal style.

"Do you guys know each other or something?" He asked, confused.

I nodded, "Yeah, something like that."

"Um. . . Can you take her back to Charlie's place? That's where she's staying because we have some things to take care of." I nodded and heard myself respond, but was paying more attention to the girl- she isn't a girl anymore I thought and rephrased, woman who was in my arms that I haven't seen in seven years.

I heard Seth saying something about a Michael looking after someone named Kayden and threw me a set of car keys with the address to the house. I walked to the parking space and found a sleek, silver Audi left. I unlocked the car and placed Tori in the backseat, her body spralwed out elegantly across the seats before getting into the driver's seat.

I pulled into the driveway, parking next to a police crusier. I got out and carried Tori to the door and knocked gently. The door was opened by whom I presumed as her uncle and let me in telling me which room was hers.

I pushed the door open to find a queen bed pushed in the middle of the room, against the wall with other necessites in a normal guest room. I placed her down on the bed and changed her clothes even though she was going to get mad when she found out in the morning. I brushed the hair out of her face and kissed her forehead gently.

"I swear, Tori, that I will get you back no matter what. I just wished that you gave me the chance to explain that day, but instead you left. And to be honest, I don't blame you. Just please don't hate me when I explain. I just don't know when. Maybe when you wake up, but I don't know how to.

"She blackmailed me, you know. After we had made love, I went out for a walk because I was too happy to fall asleep. She and her guards were outside, prepared to come at us. They caught me and threatened me that if I didn't do this, she was going to kill them. Claire, Shane, Eve . . . Even Michael and said that this was basically war. I protested, but she told me I should do what you would have done. And I thought I knew you well enough to give up one's happiness for saving someone's life, or in this case someones', but after I did that I realized that you would never do any of those things. Instead you would have sacrificed your own life beause the guilt would have just killed you from both ends. I hated myself when I realized that because I just lost my best friend and I wanted to kill myself. Hell I tried, but chickened out every time because I kept remebering you and how unhappy you would be if I succeeded. Fuck, I tried so hard, but I just couldn't do it. I was so close to my breaking point and I - fuck. I was so close to just deciding to jump off a cliff or something because I couldn't keep living like this. When I saw you today I was so shocked that you were actually real and that I wasn't hallucinating. I was so estactic to see you before I realized that you hate my guts, but I just want you to know something. I still love you."

I was sobbing quietly now and stood up from the bed. "I still and forever will love you Victoria Sapphire Night."

Tori's P.O.V.

I had awakened right before he had started to ramble on about what had happened, yet I pretended to be asleep still. And I couldn't believe it. He still loved me. I heard him sobbing quietly while walking out of the room.

* * *

A/N: It's bad, I know, but don't hate. And I'm sorry it's short. I have a chapter up and it's on my birthday! So, how have ya'll been? Also, please review, I really would like some feed back with 2 chapters in, but overall, thanks for the views.

Review! Till Next Time! :)


	4. Chapter III

Chapter 3

Tori's P.O.V.

He still loved me. I sat on my bed starring at the clock beside me. I had stayed up all night overthinking this. It was half past five in the morning and my head was pounding with this information.

What do I do? Do I forgive him? Should I let him know I was awake? Should I forget about him and move on with my life? What about Kayden? I mean he does deserve to know his father, right? Oh god, what am I going to do?

I took a couple of deep breaths before I cleared my mind and thought of the best route to this.

Okay. I'm a mom. I have a child. The dad of my child is here. He still loves me. He was blackmailed. And I got this information because I was sleep-eavsdropping? Yeah that's the word. Now what do I do? Be honest or avoid him for as long as possible. And also what to do about my baby. I mean should they meet or should I hide him.

By the time it was 9, I had finally made my decision and had gotten up to get my baby and explain everything to him as best as I could and get breakfast because this was going to be one chaotic day, today.

Luke's P.O.V.

I couldn't believe that I did that. I mean Tori could've been awake for all I know and was pretending to sleep just to listen in. Fuck, if she heard that, what would she do to me?

When I had left Tori's place, I had gone to one of the open twety-seven hours cafe and stayed there for a while before I decided to head out. I was currently perched on the tree close to the room she was in, but out of sight. Well I hope I was out of sight because even though I broke her heart she was still one badass assassin. I on the other hand had quit the buissness.

How did I run across Jacob, easy. I was just in Canada for the weekend when I had ran across a wolf in the woods and decided to trail after it. I later discovered that the wolf was a shape-shifter and that we were related. We were cousins. After we had found that out, we had gone hunting. Jacob was actually hunting, while I was just there for the company. I was sitting on a boulder justing thinking before my thoughts had journeyed over to the memories I wished I never had and something had snapped inside me. One minute I was human and the next I was a wolf.

It was hell for Jacob to try to tame me and help me control my wolf, but over a period of time I was back to normal. Well as normal as one can be after discovering that you can shift into a wolf. We later then ventured back to Washington because Jacob had wanted to see Bella and try to convince her otherwise of her decision while I had just wanted to be there to meet Jacob's pack. I never knew that I would run into Tori of all people. And imprint on her.

I then heard a howl coming from Jacob who was calling for me. I mid-phased on the way down and ran towards the direction the howl came from with slight hesitation about leaving Tori. I mean she was an assassin for god's sake, she can take care of herself.

 _You called._ I told Jake in my head.

 _Yeah, Sam and the rest are meeting to discuss some things with me and want to meet you since you need a pack still._

I sighed. Jacob, _Why can't you be my alpha? I would rather you than someone I don't know, especially with a pack who've known each other pretty much their whole life._

Jacob just growled at me. _Because I'm not an alpha and that's final._

 _Didn't sound like that to me considering you just ordered me down._

By that point I had caught up with Jacob and we were matched, pace by pace, before he had shoved me slightly making me stumble and glare at him. He just glared back at me and continued faster, not turing back to make sure I was following.

 _Be that way. I won't go to this meeting then._ With that said, I turned a different direction and started trotting away.

 _Oh no you don't._ Jacob growled and came at me. He caught my ear and pulled me along much to my dismay. I had fought back, but Jacob just bit down harder, making me whimper and follow willingly, yet still unhappy.

* * *

A/N: Hai, I was busy, so yell at me. But how are you guys? My spring break started today... yay! I would say more updates, but I have practice and stuff. Don't worry I have this week's update done, actually I have chapter 5 done, but yeah. I need feedback guys, please, I'm so confused if it's good or not because no one's responding, but I don't know when, but I do this week's update sometime later, I've been really stressed and busy with pole vault, especially since it's my first away meet tomorrow so that's why I haven't been around.

Review! Till Next Time! :)


	5. Chapter IV

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

Chapter 4

Tori's P.O.V.

"So what are you going to do?" I whipped my head over to Michael and glared.

"I just told you." He nodded.

"But I still don't understand why." I sighed, and paused unsure of how to explain this to them.

"It's just . . . I just . . . Ugh! I, um, just want Kayden to be happy and I don't like to hide stuff from him. I mean this is huge. Finding out that your dad is here, within an arm's reach and yet being denied of ever knowing him just because of a mistake that I made. I love Kayden and making him happy, and if that means getting to know his dad, then fine, but I can't just shut Kayden from his dad just beacuse of what happened between us. It would kill me if that happened to me. I mean I was lucky enough to even be able to have a dad who wants to love and cherish me, especially at this age and with all these complications." I groaned and sat down, putting my head in my hands.

"Mom, are you okay?" I looked up to see my baby boy rub his eye to erase the sleep left before staring at me with his emerald green eyes, that he inherited from Luke. I cooed at him and pulled him on my lap before taking a deep breath.

"Baby, I'm going to tell you something important that I want you to know and your decision to make. Okay?"

"Okay." He sat quietly and played with my fingers, another thing he had inherited from Luke, before I started.

"What do you want baby boy? Do you want to meet your dad? It's your choice."

He sat there and was being very quiet which scared me because my baby was always energetic. I sat there, unsure what to do for a moment or two before he spoke up. "Will . . . I-Is it okay if I meet Daddy, Mom?"

I smiled, "Of course you can."

He spun and kissed me on the cheek before hopping off my lap in search of food in the kitchen. I chuckled before turning back to Lyssa and Michael who were still here, sitting quietly.

"Are you sure this is the best choice Tori?" I replied without a second of hesitation.

"It's for Kayden. I'm doing this for Kayden and I always make the right choices when it comes to Kayden, so yes. This is the best choice for, Kayden. And maybe me." I paused there, unsure of what to say next.

"What do you mean that it's the right choice for you?" Lyssa looked very confused.

"I've been meaning to tell you guys something I found out yesterday."

Luke's P.O.V.

After that dreadful meeting was over, I trotted behind Jacob and Seth, where we were headed I had no clue. Seth kept bouncing happily beside me trying to keep a conversation going among us, but to no avail.

I finally decided to ask the question I've been itching to know, "Where are we going?"

Jacob chuckled before slowing down so we were beside each other and answered, "We're just checking up on some things and then I'll give you a tour of La Push since you're officially part of the pack and all."

I sighed at the idea of being part of the pack with Sam in charge, but ignored that side of the thought, I mean I should count myself lucky to even be part of the pack. We kept moving forward, but this time we went at a faster pace. We had finally arrived to a small cottage in the woods on La Push soil, except it was in the forest. Jacob and Seth shifted back and I did the same before we had walked towards the cottage.

"Hey Lyssa? You in there?" I jerked up at the name. Lyssa, Tori's best friend. Then I suddenly realized that I could smell Tori's scent around and figured out that she was inside the cottage with Lyssa. Shit! I should get out of here before they saw me!

But I was too late. The door opened and there stood Alyssa Collins in her glory. Her eyes drifted at Jacob and Seth who were looking bored before they reached me. Her eyes narrowed and she hissed, "What is he doing here?"

"Lyssa -" I interrupted Jake.

"No, it's fine. I deserved that." I muttered, looking at the ground, kicking some pebbles around when I kept feeling her stare on me.

"Luke, what do you mean by 'I deserved that'?" Jake questioned.

I just shrugged and let Lyssa answer, "Just something that happened in the past. Now what do you want? Paul has patrol and he knows I can take care of myself, so what are you doing here?"

Seth was the one who answered this time. "Sam sent us to check on Michael and Tori to make sure they are still in check."

Lyssa sighed, but stepped aside to let us in. I had followed in last, avoiding Lyssa's stare which had lead me to crash into a small body. My reflexes went into overdrive. I threw my arms out to catch the little boy I had hit and lifted a leg at Lyssa to keep her from falling into me before I had even realized what I had done.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to cause you to fall." I had told the small boy who had oddly looked a lot like me.

He just giggled before replying, "It's okay, but I think you should say sorry to Aunt Lyssa too."

I looked very confused. Aunt Lyssa? Lyssa's brother had a kid? He looked too old though because from what I remember, Lyssa's brother was dating a college student so that meant the boy wasn't his. Wait, then whose was he?

"Kayden?" I sharply turned my head to face the voice, probably giving myself whiplash, and set my eyes on Tori.

"Mom!" The little boy in my arms cried happily as he escaped from my arms only to jump in Tori's.

"So he's your's?" Tori nodded. No wonder he looked a lot like me.

WAIT! HE LOOKS LIKE ME! And now I was panicking on the inside.

Tori had been watching me the entire time before deciding to say something.

"He's your's too."

* * *

A/N: Aw, cute. Anyways, hai. One more prewritten chapter left before I have to start writing them, but how's life? I started a new story and it's blowing up faster than I intended, but it's cool. I spent my spring break going to practice since my parents had work, but I've mastered how to bend a pole to get more height even though I haven't PRed yet. Fun fact of the day, Bell Gardens Invitationals hosted the first 4 by 1 pole vault relay (a relay race, but with only pole vaulters and we pass the pole instead of batons) and I was part of it, my team won 1st and it was pretty fun.

Review! Till Next Time! :)


	6. Chapter V

Disclaimer:

Chapter 5

Tori's P.O.V.

I watched the color drain from Luke's face before he had passed out on the spot. I rushed over to Luke with my hand against his forehead to find him burning up. I pulled my hand back before connecting the pieces. Lucas Black, Jacob's last name was Black. The Blacks were a strong line of shape-shifters, or werewolves. Luke was a shape-shifter, that was why the burning temperature.

I pressed my finger on his wrist, feeling for his pulse. It was strong, but he was still unconcious. Kayden was standing beside me, unsure of what was happening. "Mom, who's this. And what happened to him?"

I turned to my son, petting his head softly. "Someone important baby boy. How about you help me get a glass of water and I'll tell you after this man wakes up."

He nods enthusiactically before pushing himself up. I turned towards the others hovering nearby while Lyssa was pacing while pulling her hair. "Why'd you tell him?"

I shrugged nochantally, "Because he had a right to know."

She sighed, "Why couldn't you do that slowly, instead of dropping the bomb. I mean he's a shape-shifter and is lying on the floor passed out."

I was now realizing my actions weren't right and was starting to feel regret, "I just didn't know how to tell him, and he had already set up the line. I just had to deliver."

Lyssa kneeled by me, rubbing my back for comfort when Kayden came back with Michael on his heels.

"Here mom!" I smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you baby boy." I knew he was going to glare at me, but I tipped the cup anyways. He shot up gasping.

"What the f-"

"No swearing in front of my baby." I scolded.

He gave me this look, "He's my child too."

I rolled my eyes before giving him a hand up and brought him to the sofa. Everybody filed out to their dismay, but I shot a grateful look towards Lyssa who just shrugged it off and gave me a 'you'll be okay' look. I shuffled Kayden into my lap who was staring at Luke intensely.

"I'm sorry, I know I messed up big time and shit," I smacked his head. "Ow! Anyways, I'm sorry for all the trouble and hurt I caused you, I swear if I knew you were pregnant I would've gone after you. I didn't because I thought I didn't deserve your forgiveness, no matter how much I wanted it. I wasn't lying though when I said I still love you, even though you've probably moved on or don't love me anymore."

Kayden was still sat in my lap playing with my necklace, a set of dog tags that belonged to my biological brother I met when my parents got remarried. I had absolutely no idea how to start, I could've told him how I still felt, but had bypassed it instead, "He acts a lot like you," Luke looked up from his hands to trail his eyes over Kayden. "He looks a lot like you too that whenever I just stare at him, all I think of is you."

Luke turned his gaze to me, smiling slightly. "Can I hold him?"

I said nothing, but lifted my baby and set him back down in his father's lap. "Hi!"

We shared a look before chuckling at his adorableness. "Hi. I'm Luke, what's your name?"

Kayden looked towards me knowing he wasn't supposed to talk to strangers. I nodded my head, "I'm Kayden. How do you know my mom?"

"Well aren't you a curious little one." I smiled as Kayden nodded enthusiastically.

"My grandma calls me a puppy a lot because she says that I remind her of puppies." Luke turned towards me with furrowed eyebrows.

I shrugged knowing that werewolves called their kids puppies and cubs, but I had no clue he was one. "But who are you still? My mom says you're important, but I don't know why."

"That's because he's your dad, Kayden." Kayden's eyes widened as he spun in Luke's lap to get a good look of him.

"Dad, do you love me and mom?" My eyes started to water.

I could tell his too because of his voice crack, "Of course I do, why wouldn't I?"

"Because you were never around." That was when Kayden started bawling in Luke's lap. I started to move Kayden to me when Luke shook his head, wanting to take care of him.

"I may not have been around at the beginning, but I'll be around the rest of your life pup. Okay? I love you and your mom so much and I can't leave either of you. Ever. I promise, okay?" He brought his hands to Kayden's face to wipe away the tears before Kayden had pulled his dad into a hug. I smiled at them before Luke had pulled me in.

The three of us stayed in that postion until we realized Kayden was asleep. "You know they say forgiving is easy, but forgetting is harder. I'm still in love with you even after what happened, and that's why I can forgive you. But the one thing I can't do is forget. I'm always going to look at you and think of that as a mistake, a mistake I don't want to make twice."

Luke was staring down at his fingers, absently playing with them as I spoke. "I know what I did was a huge mistake, something I will regret for the rest of my life, but I'm willing to do everything in my power to make it up to you. To make you happy again and smile because I was the cause.

"I really want you to be screaming at me and making me earn your forgiveness, but everyone knows I'm selfish for your attention and love," I smiled at his statement. "See, you're not even denying it. But I still feel like I owe you the world because of my stupid actions."

"They weren't stupid, and it wasn't a selfish decision. It was either my broken heart or their lives. The route you chose saved their lives, Luke. And I'm not going to hold you accountable for that. I want you to look at the bigger picture. You saved their lives and they probably didn't know, but you still did. And I still love you. A win-win situation."

He sighed and shook his head at me. "I love you."

"And I love you," I said as he kissed the top of my head. "Can we go slow? I know what you did was now a split second decision, but I'm still not sure with Kayden."

"Anything for you and Kayden." I smiled before yawning, "Let's get you and Kayden to bed, you guys look like you need it."

"Stay with us?"

"Forever."

* * *

A/N: Aw, cute. Anyways, hai. This is my last prewritten chapter and I'll have to start writing them, but how's life? I'm bitter, very bitter. I spent the last 8 weeks voting for an award that was rigged, I'm a big 5SOS fan, bitch at me, but that shit was rigged. I hoped you had a good night because I didn't, this is my last day of spring break so, yeah. Also check out my other stories. My insta: thedaughterofnight and twitter: infinitelyxtori .

Review! Till Next Time! :)


End file.
